


A Girl and Her Dog

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [73]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Post, Gen, alien - Freeform, for once it’s not Remus’s fault, peebs preesh, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: UFO goes to investigate a disturbance out in Egoton’s countryside and finds the local residence complaining about monsters and coyotes. Just once she wants it to be a normal explanation . . . or aliens.
Series: Masks and Maladies [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Girl and Her Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is a belated birthday fic for the amazing Amy (Peebles). She who holds the brain cells and has the sweet dog.

Amy was flying out to basically the middle of nowhere. She’d been eager to do some field work on the outskirts of Egoton, mostly to get out of town and because she refused to let Chase have all the fun missions. So she was flying out to deal with a minor disturbance that she was sure would tie back to Remus or another of the legal. Because when something crazy was going on in the middle of nowhere it was the Jims, Remus, Wil, or some teen or college kid.

It was getting late when she landed at a farmhouse and knocked at the door. She could see the problem instantly. There was a path of destruction cut through the trees where something huge had crashed through the trees and cut a score into the ground. Whatever it was had narrowly missed the farmhouse.

She turned back to the front door when it opened up.

“You with the cops?” The woman asked, looking at her costume.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Amy. Answered, holding up a badge with her masked face on and the name UFO on it. “I’m here to make sure it’s not a villain problem.”

“I don’t think it was anything but those Barkov boys causing trouble,” she said.

“I hope so too, it would make my night,” she agreed. “Did you see what happened?”

“Just a crash as loud as a train or a plane crash,” she said. “Whatever those boys did, I’ll rake them all over the coals for this.”

“What’s your name, Ma’am?” UFO asked, already mentally asking how a group of rowdy teenagers could bring down at least fifteen fully-grown trees. Even Silver couldn’t just deforest an area without making it obvious that some freakishly strong dude had come in and started bending tree limbs.

After some directions, the woman went back inside and Amy began looking at the path of destruction that came from the sky and was too big to be a scuffle between two villains.

Amy used her communicator to make a quick call, “Hey, Anxiety, you awake?”

_“No,”_ Virgil answered, but she could hear that he was listening to something.

“Quick question, and I’ll leave you be,” Amy promised, taking a couple pictures and sending them to him. “Can Remus or Roman do this much damage in a couple seconds?”

There was ruffling and a little bit of background music. Then finally he answered, _“Uness they got themselves powersuits, no.”_

“Didn’t think so,” Amy hummed in concern. “I’ll call you guys if anything comes up.”

The two of them said their goodbyes and UFO went back to investigating the area.

It took a while but she heard a shuffling of some kind. Instinctively Amy started flying so she could at least have some time to move out of the way if an animal attacked her.

Following the shuffling noise she came across what could have been anything from a large car to a small tank . . . after the object had exploded from the inside out. There was something wet and damp covering what could have been the center of the vehicle.

_Well, looks like the kids are off the hook,_ Amy thought to herself as she looked at it. Quickly getting back on her phone she sent a message to Abe to get someone to clean up the weird wreckage because there was just something about it that looked abnormal. She was messing with a box hidden underneath a couple heavy pieces of metal.

_“_ _BARK! BARK!”_

Amy almost jumped and looked over to see what looked like a dog. She pulled out her phone’s flashlight to see it looked like a golden retriever mix. It was staring at her with unnatural stillness and it’s eyes tracked the box in her hand as she got closer to the ground.

It was only when she’d been staring at it for a while that the dog began to act like a skittish stray animal, but clearly not letting itself get too far from her.

“You want this?” Amy said, holding out the box. “Is this yours?”

The _“dog”_ began slowly inching towards her until it takes the box in it’s mouth and started eating what Amy was fairly certain was a metal box.

She was just staring at it, looking the dog over to find that it seemed like a fairly normal male retriever. It looked back at her.

“So some of my friends are coming by, the might bring a science guy or two that might not be so nice when they meet you,” Amy warned, smiling a bit. “You know it takes more than a dog to turn a whole silo upside-down.”

The dog just stared at her, tilting his head, tail thumping on the ground.

“Okay, do you understand me?” Amy asked.

The dog looked down at her feet, then back at her face.

“Alright, one bark for yes, and two for no,” Amy told it. “Cause I don’t speak dog.”

He barked once.

She smiled, giddy excitement flooded into her. “Awesome, great. You want your ship back? Cause I can get the guys to bring it to our base instead of wherever they’re going to take it?”

The dog barked twice, which Amy was going to file under _“bad sign”_ and leave it as that. “You wanna discuss it?”

The dog barked twice.

She nodded, “Okay, okay, sketchy, but we talk about that some other time. Are there more of you?”

He was quiet for a long time, before barking once.

“You’re not going to eat me or my boyfriend right?” Amy smiled, scratching behind the _“dog’s”_ ear.

The _“dog”_ looked away before looking back at her, barking twice.

“Hmm,” Amy hummed. “If you don’t piss in the house and play nice with Mark’s dog Chica I can get you outta here before the feds show up.”

The dog stood up and wagged his tail.

“You need a ride?” Amy asked. “I can fly for about ten minutes and get home, but walking it’ll take a while.”

The retriever began floating, barking once.

“Awesome,” Amy smiled. “You got a name?”

He barked a couple times in excitement, his tail wagging.

Amy frowned, “Okay until you can learn English or I learn how to bark, let’s get out of here.”

So Amy wound up taking the dog back to her and Mark’s house, Chica was a bit hesitant to have the new dog around but warmed up to a new playmate relatively quickly. Mark was ecstatic so Amy considered that. A success on sneaking an alien into her house.

The next day Amy and the _“dog”_ decided on the name Henry.


End file.
